Hope!
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: A/U Ever wondered what was Future Trunks's time REALLY about? Here is my version about it. You'll see Goku die of the virus, Bulma and Vegeta get together, and the end of the world brought down by machines of destruction. R/R
1. The Tyrant Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The Tyrant Returns!  
  
  
Dust rolled by, silence was reality. The gang, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu, Bulma, and Puar, stood on the desert feild awaiting what was the worst to come.  
  
"I can't believe this guys! Who would have a power this great?" Tien asked.  
  
"It's Frieza you fool! I thougth Kakarott killed him?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"We all did. Frieza is coming nearer by the second. His power has gotten stronger somehow." Piccolo confirmed.  
  
"All you guys are nuts. If I were you I'd leave right now" Bulma suggested.  
  
"And where would we go woman. The only place we'll be going is straight to hell if we can't defeat Frieza." Vegeta yelled impatiently.  
  
"Chill Vegeta, It was just a suggestion!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Ah Man! I just got wished back. I don't want to die!" Yamcha complained.  
  
"Silence weakling! You're continious whining has been getting on my nerves ever since we got here!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Wait Guys I feel him coming closer!" Krillin shouted over the pissed Saiya-jin Prince and the scared human.  
  
"He's entering the earth's atmosphere!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Keep your ki levels down. You want him to find us?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
The gang looked towards the endless blue sky and saw a ship in the air. The ship hovered in the clear blue yonder for a short while, but for the spectators below, it seemed like a lifetime. The ship seemed to get bigger and closer. Everyone was thinking "I wish Goku was here!", except for Vegeta of course.  
  
*Damn you Kakarott, you brought our destruction ever so closer.* Vegeta thought.  
  
The group peeked from behind a huge boulder at the ship. The ship itself made a rough landing. The group looked on in awe as a figure, looking like Frieza, only with attachments on him. Obviously this was his recovery. Then a larger figure, simular to Frieza steped down from the ship. Vegeta knew instantly who that was.  
  
*Double Damn! Not only is Frieza stronger, but his father has come too!* Vegeta thought.  
  
Following Frieza's Father, were groups and groups of men, obviously Frieza's loyal fighters. Everyone's ki level went as low as to nothing. They continued to hide behind the rock. Piccolo listened to the conversation between the enemy.  
  
"Make this quick son, I want to get off this retched planet as soon as possible!" King Cold demanded.  
  
"Be patient fater. Once I get my revenge with that Damned Super Saiya-jin then I'll have the liberty to destroy this planet." Frieza bellowed.  
  
"Men, Find Goku and his little friends, I don't know where they are, but I know they're near by. Bring everysingle one of them to me alive. I want to have the pleasure in killing them all!" Frieza demanded.  
  
"Right away sir!" came from all of men, estimating to 50.  
  
The men scattered all over the area, drawing ever closer to the location of the petrified fighters. Everyone had no choice but to hide. Even Vegeta had to. He knew deep down that Freiza was to much, even for him to handle. Everyone stayed silent for what semmed like years. Bulma and Puar held each other behind a boulder, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Chouzu hid under a small cliff nearby, Piccolo and Gohan hid behind another boulder, and Vegeta hid between two rocks in a gorge like area. Everyone was thinking. Thinking of dying. It was disturbing. Some sand fell onto Puar's nose and Puar had to sneeza. bulma tried to stp him but to no avail Puar letout a loud one. Everyone mentally smacked themselves and prayed that their cover wouldn't be blown. A really short pink warrior with four eyes heard the sneeze and ventured in the direction of where the noise came from. Everyone was thinking of dying. Everyone tried to delay fate, but obviously, fate has a mind of it's own. The warrior drew closer to Bulma and Puar's location. The warrior sniffed the air and concluded the location of the hiders. He grabbed onto the boulder that was concealing Bulma and Puar. He earned a scared yelp fro Bulma. He picked the rock of above his head and found his prize. *If I found thses two, then the ARE around here!* the pink warrior thought. He looked down and examined his find. A scared woman with a blue afro holding tightly a blue cat with fearful expressions on their faces. The warrior let out a small chuckle. He bent down and grabbed Bulma's neck. He rasied her into the air. Bulma was being choked and all the warrior could do was smile. Everyone looked on as Bulma was being strangled, the only one that was most disturbed was Vegeta. He saw her body dangling in mid air, fighting for life, yet dying slowly.  
  
*Why am I thinking so softly of the woman? It's not like she's of any importance.* Vegeta thought.  
  
"Girl, Where are they?" the warrior asked forcefully.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you" Bulma stammered.  
  
The warrior shook her violently. Bulma tried to remain calm. The pink warrior was going to torture her. So he took his other hand and stroed Bulma's face as if it were porcilan, admiring her beauty. Bulma bit down on the warrior's finger that was stroking her lips. He screamed in pain. Then he threw Bulma down to the ground. The warrior examined his sore finger. Then Bulma snuck up infont of the warrior and kneed the man in his family jewels. the man cried outwith pain and lowered to the ground. Bulma made a dash for a new hiding place. vegeta let out a chuckle of satisfaction and actually had a smile on his face. Bulma hid with Yamcha and the rest. The warrior recovered quickly and stood sadly. He searched the area for Bulma's ki. She had calmed down by then and her ki was backto normal, low. He punched the earth's soil in defeat and screamed "Damn you bitch! I'll get you!". He put on his scouter and continued to search the area for the group. He wandered away from the area and reported back to Frieza with his news. The group let out a sigh of relief. It only lasted for a while. Frieza was about to send his whole force of men out to the area the pink warior had come from. Then Frieza halted his men. The men turned andwere dissapointed that they couldn't destroy anything.  
  
"Son, might I ask what ever are you doing?" King Cold asked.  
  
"I'm clearing the area of the debris!". Frieza replied.  
  
Frieza held up his hand and gathered ki for a blast. everyone except for Bulma and Puar knew what Frieza was about to do. Just as the blast was headed for Everyone dashed infront of the blast and prepared for the impact. When the smoke cleared Frieza's smile enlarged when he realized tht his plan was succesful. There stood Everyone with shields up protecting themselves and what was behind them. Bulma opened her eyes up slowly and realized she wasn't standing behind Yamcha, but Vegeta?  
  
*Why am I standing behind Vegeta? Why do I feel so safe?* Bulma pondered. Vegeta aswell was questioning his actions.  
  
*Why did I risk my life for that woman?*  
  
Vegeta turned and looked into Bulma's eyes. Timed seemed to have stopped ifor the both of them. Then Vegeta came to his senses and looked ahead at the tyrant. So many feelings and questions were flying through his head. veryone looked at Frieza with a smile upon his face.  
  
"Aren't you all a bit to old for these childish games of hide and seek? If you want to be like that then let's let the games begin. Who will be the first to die?" Frieza asked.  
  
Time seemed to stop. Who would go firs. Where the hell was Goku?  
  
  
  
So what do you think so far? If you want to see the next chapter i'll need 5 - 10 reviews. The next chap is good. Trust me! :) Ja ne' 


	2. Destruction is so sweet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Destruction is so sweet?  
  
  
Who would go first? That's what pondered everyone's minds on the battle field.  
  
"We can't wait forever. Who's gonna die first?" Frieza asked cooly.  
  
No response.  
  
"How about I'll give you ALL a warm up. You can fight my men, then you can fight me." Frieza suggested. He was rewarded with uneven nodds. There were 50 men agaist 7 Fighters.  
  
"Oh and another thing, each of you will get 7 fighters. My strongest will be last. Agreed?" Frieza asked.  
  
"Everyone nodded. Frieza assigned 7 fighters to Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chouzu, and Yamcha. Bulma and Puar found some more Bouldars to hide behind. She held Puar tightly and peeked at what was going on. The Fight had started. Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin had their fight under control except for Tien, Chouzu, and Yamcha. They were easily pummled to the ground. Not dead, but very close. Frieza halted the fight.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Already 3 fighters down. Such a shame really. Letme again clear away the debris." Frieza said.  
  
Frieza blasted Yamcha, Tien, and Chouzu. Their bodies flew into the air and landed right near Bulma. Bulma screamed in disgust and sowwor. She ran to Yamcha, trying to wake him up. He was alive, but unconcious same thing went with Tien and Chouzu. Bulma and Puar pulled the dying bodies out of the battle field and prayed they wouldn't die. The fight got wrse for Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin. Soon each remaining fighter was given 12 of Frieza's men each to fight. The fight went on for a while. Krillin was slipping and was kicked to the earth roughly. Already Vegeta defeated 4 fighters. Piccolo defeated 2 and Gohan defeated 1. there was a lot more to come. On the sideline, Bulma held her knees to her chest, wishing all this was a dream. Then she looked up into the sky and saw a car. It was Yajarobe. Frieza saw the car aswell.  
  
"Frieza dear boy, it seems as though we have spectators." King Cold made aware.  
  
"Leave them be. I want everyone to see these monkey's die at my own hands." Frieza bellowed.  
  
Yajarobe landed infront of Bulma and stepped out slowly.  
  
"Hey Yajarobe! What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Korrin sent me here with these." Yajarobe held out a pouch of senzu beans.  
  
"Wow! You came just in time. These guys really need them!" Bulma said i a relieved tone.  
  
"Yeah Whatever!" Yajarobe was about to get back into his car and get FAR away when Bulma spoke.  
  
"Yajarobe.... aren't you gobba fight?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Um... I don't have my sword?" Yajarobe stammered.  
  
"But Yajarobe... your sword is on your back." It was true. his sword was in it's case, behind him.  
  
"Uh...I just don't wanna. I hope to live, not die. Those guys are nuts to be fighting that lizard dude. that's why i'm the smart one. I'm leaving!" Yajarobe yelled.  
  
Yajarobe got back into his car, and zoomed out of site. Bulma sighed sadly and Puar shook his head and "tsked" over and over. Bulma opened the pouch and took 3 senzu beans. She gave each one to Tien, Yamcha, and Chouzu. it took a while but they woke up slowly.  
  
"Thanks Bulma, I needed that!" Yamcha said contently. Tien and Chouzu thanked Bulma and sat their. Silence was surrounding them until another body, flew in the air and fell towards them. This time it was Krillin. He was in worse shape then Yamcha and Tien. Bulma got another senzu bean and slipped it into his mouth. After a short while, Krillin rose slowly and lowered his head in deafeat. Silence rose again. On the battlefield, Vegeta, Gohan, and piccolo, were the last to remain. There were 12 fighters left in all. All of the guys needed a energy boost like hell. Bulma was growing sick of the silence. She got an idea. Bulma rose from the ground and came onto the battlefield. She tried to stay as calm as she could. the fighters stopped in mid air, and lowered to the ground, with puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
"Girl, you have guts to step on my batlefield!" Frieza yelled.  
  
"Ya-yeah I know. I have a proposition." Bulma yelled.  
  
*What is she up to?* Vegeta thought.  
  
"Go on little one" Frieza gestured.  
  
"Um... As you can see, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan, are getting woen down. You gave them to much of a warm-up. At this point you won't have anybody worth killing. let me make them stronger, then they'll be more of a challenge to you!" Bulma yelled fom her distance.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking Woman?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I'm saving your ass that's what!" Bulma replied back.  
  
"You're correct young lady. Go ahead. I didn't come to this worthless planet for nothing." Frieza agreed.  
  
Bulma jumped into the air with happiness. She gestured for Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo to come to her. They came slowly.  
  
"Bulma, what are you thinking?" Gohan said in between breaths.  
  
"Chill guys, I have senzu beans, freah and just delivered from Yajarobe." Bulma said.  
  
"Fine then woman, give me!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"With your attiude, you'll be last!" Bulma replied. Vegeta growled to himself. Bulma handed Gohan one, Piccolo one, and regrettfully Vegeta one. They ate them and got a real big energy boost.  
  
"Thanks Bulma, you saved us!" Gohan cheered.  
  
"Thank you Bulma" Piccolo said.  
  
Piccolo and Gohan and vegeta were headed back onto the field. Vegeta was held back by Bulma. She held his shoulder.  
  
"Woman what are you doing?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"What? No "Thanks Bulma!" ? You have some nerve!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I don't thank anyone. besides when I best Frieza, that will be thanks enough!"  
  
"And what of you DON'T beat Frieza?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What do you mean. I'm going to have the pleasure in killing him!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Whatever!" Bulma replied.  
  
"Little Monkey Prince! Stop socializing with your little girlfriend and continue the fight!" Frieza yelled.  
  
"You fool! This THING is NOT my mate!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Whatever you say Monkey!" Frieza replied.  
  
Vegeta came back onto the battlefield ready to fight. The fight went back to continuing. Bulma counted how many senzu beans were left. 8 now remained. Bulma came back with the group and sat down.  
  
"Bulma you could've gotten your self killed!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm still here in one piece aren't I?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Weren't you scared Bulma?" Puar curiously asked.  
  
"To be honest I wasn't!"  
  
The fight continued for another hour and a half. The fighters had already been eliminated and now Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo were up against Frieza himself. Gohan was fighting him first. He was hanging on by a thin rope. With one flick, Gohan threw in mid air and fell to the ground. Bulma ran out in tears and pulled the demi-saiya-jin to the sidelines. Bulma fed him a senzu bean, Gohan came back to life immediately. Gohan looked up at Bulma and tured to the fight. Piccolo was now fighting Frieza. He was slowly failing. Slowly, he came plummiting towards the earth to. Bulma rushed out and gave Piccolo a senzu bean. Piccolo was about to go back a fight when he was silenced by Vegeta.  
  
"Ah Ah Ah Namek. Let ME handle this. This is between me Frieza!" Vegeta yelled from above.  
  
"Do you REALLY think YOU can beat Frieza Vegeta?" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"Hush Woman!" Vegeta replied back. Bulma fumed to herself. Everyone looked on as the Almighty Prince was , well in their opinion about to make a big mistake. Vegeta got into a fighting stance aswell and Frieza. Vegeta was about to charge at Frieza when he felt it. It was him. Vegeta stopped and looked into the air.   
  
"What's wrong with you monkey? Found something to easily distract you from our fight?" Frieza asked cooly.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and replied "Yes, something did catch my attention, it's Kakarott, you know, the saiya-jin who beated you to a pulp and made you look like the shit that you are!" Vegeta said cooly. Frieza growled and looed into the air at the space pod. Everyone followed it's movements and saw it land and make a huge crater. Bulma and the others ran to the carter. Frieza and Vegeta looked on in disgust, for their own reasons. The group on the ground grew ever closer to the ship. They awaited what was to come. The ship rustled a bit, the door opened slowly, hands grabbed for the ship itself as a way to get out of the ship, black hair peeked out of the ship. There stood tall and confused, was Goku. Gohan ran up to his father. Everyone gave a smile. Goku's gaze met Vegeta's. Vegeta's eyes said a lot. goku then shifted his gaze to Frieza and Frieza said to himself "The monkey is back!"  
  
  
  
How was that. i'd really appreciate the reviews. To continue I'd like 5 - 10 more votes. thanx 4 the support. Ja ne' 


	3. The Maddness Ends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The Maddness Ends!  
  
  
Goku then glanced at his energetic son. Oh hwo he has grown. Goku could catch up with eath cassualties, it was time to settle something.  
  
"Oh Dad! It's great to see you!" Gohan cheered.  
  
"Gohan, I have to do something first before we can relax!" Goku patted his son on his head and floated into the air and claimed a spot beside Frieza. Frieza smiled with anticipation to kill. Goku glanced at Vegeta, wo had the same expression on his face, only a little bit of fear and doubt was in the glare.   
  
"Vegeta, let me take care of this." Goku said calmly.  
  
"Oh Please Kakarott! This is between ME and Frieza!" Vegeta retorted.  
  
"But I'm stronger than you. You may get hurt." Goku said in a caring tone. The Prince became enraged.  
  
"No, I'M stronger. Perhaps I can finish something YOU couldn't finish!" Vegeta bellowed into the thin air.  
  
"Have it your way!" Goku sailed closer to Vegeta and placed his on his shoulder.  
  
"Kakarott, what the hell are you doing to me? Get....off......m-" Vegeta was instantly put into a slumber. Goku caught the stuborn Prince and held him in his arms.  
  
*This brings back memories. I'm holding Vegeta, and he's in some kind of slumber, either it deep or death.* Goku thought. He gave off a weak smile and lowered to the grund. He walked to Bulma and lowered Vegeta's lifeless body.  
  
"Bulma, watch over Vegeta for me, will ya?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure....I guess." Bulma said uneasy.  
  
"Thank you". Then Goku put two of his fingers to his head and dissapeared within a second and reapeared infront of Frieza.  
  
"Woah! How did he do that?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know" Tien said.  
  
"Maybe he learned some new techniques in space?" Yamcha declared.  
  
"Well if that's the case maybe he can teach us a few moves." Gohan suggested.  
  
"I hope he can. I want him to teach me how to do that "make people you want to go to sleep" trick. If it made Vegeta, of all people shut-up, then think of the other people we can use it on." Bulma suggested.  
  
The group on the earth's surface conversed fora short time. they then turned to the sky and looked at Goku, the downfall, but possibly their savior. Goku stood with a non Goku glare on his face. The glare was evil. Something Goku never was. This glare was for Frieza. Goku hated himself for not killing Frieza when he had a chance.  
  
"Is this going to be a staring contest, cause if it is then I'll have no choice but to kill you!" Frieza bellowed.  
  
"No. I'm sorry Frieza....that you haven't changed. I thought maybe you could change, instead you've decided to stay the same evil person you are. This time I'LL kill you, you had you're second chance" Goku replied.  
  
"Me be beaten by a monkey? Never!!!!!" Frieza yelled. Frieza charged at Goku, but Goku dissapeared then reapeared behind Frieza and kicked him to the ground. Frieza landed a few feet from where the spectators were. He slowly stood and glanced into the ky and saw Goku, and he was deadly calm, but had that evil glare on Frieza the whole time. Goku then went Super Saiya-jin. His hair shot upright and his eyes turned a teal.  
  
"Fuck you're little light show Monkey. Nobody beats Frieza!!" Frieza screamed from the ground to Goku.  
  
"Can't you see Frieza. You're anger towards me is blinding you. You're not fighting to your full potential. Only good people can understand their faults when they fight. No wonder you're failing miserably!" Goku replied.  
  
"Damn you MONKEY!!!!" Frieza replied. Frieza shot into the air and once again charged at Goku. Goku dissapeared leaving Frieza to wonder. Then Goku reapeared infront of Frieza and punched him in his stomach. His hand came out on the other side of Frieza, on his back. Frieza was mesmerized, but hisanger for Goku increased so much, that he didn't even realize the pain Goku had caused him. Goku stepped back and held his finger into the air. Frieza's juices glistened on it. Then Goku focused his energy to his finger and arm. Frieza's body fluids then evaporated off of Goku's arm. Frieza looked up, with hatred in his eyes and his anger at a high level. Down on the ground.....  
  
Bulma sat on her knees, with Vegeta's head in her lap. The others gawked at Goku's new power.  
  
"Man, Goku sure is strong!" Tien spoke.  
  
"I'll say. Thank Kami he's on our side!" Yamcha replied.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta's face. She looked at his face in wonder.  
  
*To think. Something evil and rude, can be beautiful when it is silenced.* Bulma thought.  
  
In the sky........  
  
Goku placed his finger into the air and quickly brought it down in front of Frieza.  
  
"You monkey! I'll...."  
  
Frieza stopped where he was talking. One side of his body stayed still, while the other slid towards the earth. Goku shut his eyes at the sight of what he did. He felt like crying. He was frustrated. Yes he saved the world again, but when he killed Frieza, he....enjoyed it. There was no guilt for what he did. He truly WAS saiya-jin. he enjoyed killing Frieza. This was disturbing for Goku. He shook his confusion off and felt around for the other ki he felt. This ki was weaker than Frieza.....and Vegeta. For a moment Goku wanted to wake Vegeta, so he could destroy something, but he decided it would be best if he would get rid of the other ki now. Down on the earth's surface......  
  
(A/N: Just to let you know.... Goku sliced Frieza into two. His finger was kinda like a sword. Think of when Trunks faught Goku with his sword, Goku used his finger like a sword and sliced Frieza in half! Just like how Trunks did! ^.^ )  
  
Frieza's halves fell to the ground. Bulma let out an ear shattering scream. The others looked at the tyrant, brought down by good. Bulma looked away in disgust.  
  
Above...............  
  
Goku felt the other ki and locked on to it. Goku looked towards the ki. He glanced down at Frieza's ship. There stood a huge man, who looked just like Frieza, only bigger. He had a scared look on his face.  
  
Goku lowered down and stared straight into the big being's eyes. They were filled with fear and anger.  
  
"You aswell had a chance to change your ways. You were blinded by power and hatred. To bad I'll have to kill you to." Goku said calmly.  
  
"Please. I can change...really I can!" King Cold pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that." Goku replied.  
  
Tears flowed down King Cold's face. Goku couldn't bare to do what he was about to do. Goku concentrated his energy to his finger once again, then brought it to the side of King Cold's head then he quickly sliced Kind Cold's neck. His head slowly slid to the roof of the ship and faced Goku. His eyes were still opened and his mouth open. His tears were disolving. Goku knealt down and closed his eyes and his mouth. Goku then turned to the other dead bodies lying around. He went around the area and picked them up and brought them to the roof of the ship, including Frieza's halves. Goku then stood above the ship and gathered his ki into a beam and fried the ship and everything on it. The result, a pile of ashes. Ashes of evil. Goku satisfied at what he accomplished, turned to his friends, and greeted them as if nothing happened. The ashes blew into the wind right behind Goku's steps.  
  
  
  
How was that. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I recieve 5 - 10 reviews. Ja ne. Thanx for the reviews! 


	4. Greetings Old Friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Greetings Old Friend!  
  
  
Goku approached his friends happliy.  
  
"Wow Goku, you sure have gotten strong!" Tien exclaimed.  
  
"Where have you been?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Have you leaned any new techniques?" Piccolo asked eagerly for once.  
  
"What's up with your clothes?" Krillin asked curiously.  
  
"Hold on guys! First, I HAVE gotten strong. Second, After Namek blew up, I took a space pod off the planet. I didn't even make a destination. I just got off the planet as fast as I could. I landed on the Planet Yardratt. They're really nice. They eat as much as I do? I learned how to do two techinques. One I call The Instant Transmission." Goku answered.  
  
"The Instant what?" Everyone asked.  
  
"The Instant Transmission is where I can go anywhere I want. I have to concentrate on my location and there you go!"  
  
"You're foolin!" Krillin shouted.  
  
"No watch."  
  
Goku placed his two fingers to his head and dissapeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Suddenlly Goku reapeared with some funky glasses on.  
  
"Hey...aren't those Master Roshi's glasses?" Krillin asked.  
  
"You're right!"  
  
"Woah!" Was everyone's response.  
  
"The second technique I learned was what I used on Vegeta." Goku replied.  
  
"Goku, Vegeta's not dead....is he?" Bulma asked in a concern tone.  
  
"Of course not! He's just in a deep sleep." Goku replied.  
  
"Let me jut ask one thing....how did you beat Frieza and that other guy?" Bulma asked.  
  
Goku placed his hands to his chin. "Well..." he started. then he placed his arm behind his head and finished "I just did!". Everyone fell anime style. Everyone was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Um.... Bulma, what are you going to do with Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, since he has no place to stay, maybe he can stay with me for a while." Bulma replied.  
  
"Are you nuts? What if he tries to kill you or something?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Oh Yamcha please. Vegeta's not as stupid as he acts. He knows that if he harmed me that Goku would harm her. And Besides, I don't think you should care what happens to me Yamcha, We're not a couple remember. We broke up long ago!" Bulma replied.  
  
Yamcha moaped into the sky and vanished.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt him to much?" Bulma asked herself.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll get over it." Goku relied.  
  
"Aaarrrggg"  
  
Vegeta began to groan as if he was having a bad dream. He remained asleep.  
  
"Goku could ypu help me carry Vegeta home?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure. Then I'll go home and see Chi Chi. I know she'll be happy to see me!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Goku!"   
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving the earth once again, and for shutting Vegeta up." Bulma stated.  
  
"Oh it's nothing!" Goku replied.  
  
Goku picked Vegeta up and Bulma go onto Goku's back.  
  
At Capsule Corp............  
  
"Here you go!" Goku said while laying Vegeta down on a bed in the Capsule Corp home.  
  
"Thanks Goku. You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nah! I'm not feeling so good. Besides. I'm saving some room in my stomach for Chi Chi's cooking!" Goku replied.  
  
"Ok then. See you!"  
  
"Ja ne'" Goku said his goodbye and took for the air, to see his family.  
  
Bulma went to Vegeta's new room and stared at him.  
  
*Could I be attracted to Vegeta? Nah! Maybe I need to rest or something* Bulma thought to herself. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't leave. Something was keeping her from moving. She decided to stay a while longer then leave. On her way out, she heard Vegeta groan again. She walked closer to the sleeping prince.  
  
*How amusing. Shouln't it be I asleep under some spell and my Prince will wake ME up? I wonder what'll happen If I kiss him?* Bulma thought. Bulma then dismissed the idea. Vegeta began to open hiseyes slowly. He stared at Bulma's pools of endless beauty for what seemed like a endless moment.  
  
"You!!!!" Vegeta screamed. Vegeta sat upright and gave Bulma his trademark eveil glare. Bulma tried to move.  
  
"Where the hell am I? What about Frieza and King Cold? And where the hell is Kakarott, so I can beat his ass for puting me asleep like some damn dog!"  
  
"Well... first, you are at my house, Capsule Corporation. Second, Goku defeated King Cold and Frieza. And third GOKU is at his house reuniting with loved ones." Bulma replied.  
  
"Out of my way wench. I have someone to kill!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Not so fast Short-Stuff! Goku told me that you are to rest. Technically he zapped you of you're energy. That's why you fell asleep."  
  
"That Filthy Bitch. Using my power to accomplish a task I could have done alone. I'll kill him!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"No you won't you are going to stay here. I'm surprised that you have enough energy to bitch to me about you're problems?"  
  
"Jerk Off Bitch!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Listen....I'll make you a deal. I can tel you're going to bother me, Goku, and the people of this earth. How about I'll make you something to keep you busy?"  
  
"Like what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well...remember the thing Goku trained in when he was coming to Namek? Well I built it. So thanks to me, he was able to weaken Frieza, and make you look weak."  
  
"Go on!" Vegeta was letting the idea slide.  
  
"How about I'll make you the exact same thing just for you!"  
  
"Why? Whay are you being so nice?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm not being nice, I'm being smart. the Gravity Chamber will keep you busy and you'll leave me alone. I leave you to decide what you want to do." Bulma replied.  
  
"Very well. Build it!" Vegeta simply replied before faiting due to lack of energy.  
  
"Very well my Prince." Bulma said to her self.  
  
Else where at Goku's house..............  
  
"Chi Chi? I'm home! Where are you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Here we are dad?" Gohan cheered. The lights came on and there was a big feast awaiting Goku on the table.  
  
"Gohan came home and told me you were back.....I missed you so much!" Chi Chi with tears in her eyes, ran up to Goku and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Well what are we standing around here for, let's EAT!" With that said and done, Goku zoomed to the table and began to woof his food down. Gohan did the same and Chi Chi ate anything that was left.  
  
  
  
How was that. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I get 5 - 10 reviews. Ja ne. Thanx for the reviews. I appreciate them! :) 


	5. Was I hearing right? Did Goku just say h...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Was I hearing right? Did Goku just say he wasn't hungry???  
  
  
Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Life on earth had gone back to normal. Peace, quiet, and calmness. Order was brought back into place by Goku. Life didn't seem so normal at Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Damn you Vegeta! You don't have to drag me down here to get what you want!"  
  
"Then you'll fix the Gravity Chamber?"  
  
"Fine you greedy prick!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
This was the daily routine of Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma and Vegeta would verbally spar daily. When Vegeta would break the Gravity Chamber, he would TELL Bulma to fix it, she'd refuse, he'd drag her to do it, they curse at each other then they'd leave. Vegeta today, dragged Bulma throughout the house to the Grvity Chamber, she fixed the Gravity Chamber and left saying a few choice words under her breath. Bulma entered the living room trying to blow off some steam, when Yamcha came in.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"Oh hi Yamcha." Bulma replied.  
  
"What's eating you?"  
  
"Nothing a little ass whooping could fix" Bulma muttered under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." Bulma replied.  
  
"I've been training to hard lately (NOT!), and I haven't been spending time with you like we used to."  
  
"So! It's not like were together anymore!" Bulma replied angrily.  
  
"I know that but how about we go out to dinner. Just the two of us. You haven't been you're usual happy self lately"  
  
"Fine, where will we go?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'll take you out to the fanciest place in town!"  
  
"Fine!" Bulma muttered.  
  
"Great! Look you're best!"  
  
With that said and done, Yamcha flew out of the house and headed to his apartment to get ready. Bulma wasn't as happy. She didn't want to be bother. She figured that possibly getting out of the house would do her some good. She took a shower, then picked out a dress. It was a long silver strap less dress. She wore her hair in a bun, silver ear rings and necklace, and she wore long silver gloves. She was actually begining to feel better. The door bell rang and Bulma strolled to the door. Yamcha was in a tux, he did look good. Yamcha took Bulma by her arm and led her to his car. Vegeta watched intently.  
  
*Damn woman, making me feel this way. I've waited far too long. The night is oming closer* Vegeta thought to himself as he watched Yamcha and Bulma drive off.  
  
At Gokus house.................  
  
Everyone was celebrating Goku's birthday. Everyone tok time to come except for Yamcha, Vegeta, Bulma, Tien, and Chouzu. Goku at at the head of the table with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry day that everyone else couldn't come!" Gohan apologized.  
  
"It's ok son. They're busy training." Goku replied.  
  
"Ok boys! Eat!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle sit down quickly and dig in the feast that Chi Chi prepared. Everything seemed to be accordingly until Gohan brought up a good point.  
  
"Um dad.... how come you haven't touched you're food yet?"   
  
"I'm not hungry son. I'm just not felling so well!" Goku replied.  
  
The sound of silverwear dropping filled the room followed by a deadly silence. Some Miso Soup dribbled out of Master Roshi's mouth. Krillin's eyes went wide. Chi Chi fainted and the silence continued.  
  
"You guys can eat all you want I'm going to bed!"   
  
With that said, Goku departed to bed. The room was still silent until Krillin broke it.  
  
"Was I hearing right? Did Goku just say he wasn't hungry???"  
  
"I heard it to. What up with dad mom?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know honey. he's been acing like this for a while now. Maybe I should call a doctor."  
  
The silenced continued for a long while. At the Fancy Resturant............  
  
Yamcha blabbed on about his baseball career and how his training was going wonderfully. Bulma starredinto outer space thinking of Vegeta. Yamcha stopped in mid-sentence and waved his hand in front of Bulma's face.  
  
"Bulma. Are you ok. I thought this would cheer you up?"  
  
"I'm happy Yamcha, it's just that i have a lot onmy mind right now."  
  
"You want to go back home?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Yamcha and Bulma left the resturant and proceeded home. Yamcha helped Bulma out of the car and to the door. Yamcha left and Bulma entered the house. She was tired and had a headache. She went up the stairs slowly, went to her bathroom and took some pain killers. She then went to her bedroom and was about to undress when she felt a cold draft. She looked towards her balcony door and saw that they were open, she looked harder and she saw a figure standing on her balcony. She knew instantly who it was. But why was he here? Bulma walked up behind him quietly.  
  
"Woman stop trying to hide you're presence!"  
  
"What are you doing on MY balcony?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta turned around and stared at Bulma, scanning her up and down, then met with her questioning gaze. He stalked towards her slowly. Bulma backed away with every step Vegeta took. Bulma backed into the edge of her bed, trapped, what was the saiya-jin going to do? Vegeta locked onto Bulma's wrist and continued to stare into her curealean eyes.  
  
*Tonight is the night* Vegeta thought.  
  
Vegeta then grabbed Bulma's waist and brought her close to him. Both bodies touching each other. There was no such thing as personal space. Vegeta brushed his lips on Bulma, Bulma gasped against Vegeta's lips. Vegeta then kissed her softly and lovingly for what seemed like ages of eternity. Vegeta released Bulma's wrists, picked her up and brought her to her bed, and layed her down softly on it's soft cushioning. Vegeta joined her and egnited the kiss once more. He parted her lips and pushed his tounge into her sweet abyss. Bulma was in to much of shock and wonder to stop the Prince's actions. She wanted to see where he was going. Vegeta then discarded of his clothes, one by one, slowly. Once he was in all his glory, standing bfroe Bulma, he knealt down and took her gloves off with his teeth. He then grazed her neck. Bulma was in ecstasy, she didn't want to leave him, yet a part of her was telling her to get the hell out. She dismissed her concience and continued to let the Prince have his way with her. She moaned in delight. Vegeta continued his pleasing.  
  
At Goku's House....................  
  
Master Roshi, Krillin, Oolong, and Turtle left the party. Chi Chi called a doctor to come by. The doctor came in great time. The doctor examined Goku for a few moments and exited the bedroom. He reunited with Chi Chi who had Gohan clinging to her waistin a loving embrace. Tears streamed down her face with every word the doctor spoke. The doctor later left leaving the family to mourn there soon to be loss. Chi Chi sent Gohan to his rom. Chi Chi entered their room and saw Goku trying to get some sleep, the pain in his stomach was keeping him from his goal. Chi Chi sat in a chair beside Goku and held his hand. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing.   
  
"Chi Chi... how bad is it?" Goku whispered.  
  
Chi Chi fell to the floor and continued to cry. She hugeed Goku tightly, as if thinking the tighter she held, the smaller the chances he'd go away.  
  
"Oh Goku, the doctor says you have some kind of heart virus. He says you won't last long. Why? Maybe we can use the dragonballs." Chi Chi pleaded.  
  
"I guess that's why I haven't been feeling so well. Why is my stomach taking such a beating?" Goku asked in a small whisper.  
  
"The doctor says that the heart virus is effecting one of your more sensetive area's of you're body, namely you're stomach." Chi Chi replied.  
  
"Chi Chi... don't use the dragonballs on me. Don't worry about me. All I want is to die withmy friends by my side." Goku tried to hug Chi Chi but his strangth was limited.  
  
"No....Please, just use the dragonballs please."  
  
"No Chi Chi. You shouldn't use the dragonballs on a small wish." Goku whispered.  
  
"I don't want you to die. I won't let you die. I need you Goku!" Chi Chi screamed and weeped into his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Chi Chi but this is fate. Fate is meant to happen. You'll be fine without me. You'll allways have Gohan and the others."  
  
"I know, but I want you! Don't leave me!" Chi Chi cried.  
  
"I have to. Look at me, I'm not scared. Be strong Chi Chi!"  
  
Chi Chi lifted her head to see Goku's weak smile, the tears slowed down a little, but they still wouldn't stop. hi Chi snifled a little and left the rom. She wanted to cry to herself. Goku drifted into a much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
I know. You hate me because of the tear jerker and cliff hanger. just give me 5 - 10 reviews and the story shall go on! Ja ne' 


	6. Farewell Good Friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Farewell Good Friend!  
  
  
Bulma woke up quietly. She was wrapped in her blanket and was wrapped as well in Vegeta's embrace.  
  
*What happened last night? What was I thinking? Why did Vegeta do that?* Bulma thought.  
  
Bulma turned to the sleeping form beside her. His scowl upon his face, yet softer, not so mean. Bulma then turned to the ceiling and continued to think. Ponder what were Vegeta's actions all about. Sure she liked them, but why did he do them. Her thoughts ceased when Vegeta's hold on Bulma tightened. As if Vegeta were a child, hugging his teddy bear. Bulma was having some difficulty breathing so she poked Vegeta in his arm. Vegeta woke up quickly on account of he's a light sleeper.  
  
"What do you want women?"  
  
"I wanted to breath again, that's what!.....Vegeta?"  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked annoyed.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Vegeta froze from all movement, he looked into Bulma's endless blue eyes. He even asked himself if he did love her. He was convinced that love was a silly human emotion that would only weaken him and slow him down.  
  
"Woman, I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you what you want to hear, but I'll tell you that I'll stay and protect you!" Vegeta inside his head was kicking his ass. Since when did he act caring? Bulma decided that that was Vegeta's way of saying I love you. She hugged him, causeing Vegeta some shock, then kissed him and brought him closer to her and she fell asleep. Vegeta looked down at his mate. He gave a weak smile and stuck close to Bulma and fell asleep later.  
  
At Goku's house.............  
  
Chi Chi and Gohan had had a unpleasent night's rest. Chi Chi cried herself into a sleep of despair and Gohan kept trying to convince himself that his father wouldn't die, but he knew the inevidible would come. He recieved a headache from all of his thinking and slowly fell asleep. Surprisingly, Goku had a calm night's rest. Chi Chi woke up sadly. She moped into the kitchen and fixed a small amount of food. Just enough for her and Gohan. Gohan aswell moped into the kitchen. He looked to the table where his dad would usually sit and woof down food. It was empty. A tear streamed down his face.  
  
* I guess I should get used to this. Dad not being there* Gohan thought to himself. Then Gohan looked to the table and saw half of the amount of food his mother would usually fix.  
  
"Mom, why the small amount of food?" Gohan asked.  
  
Chi Chi turned around slowly. She looked her little boy in the face and tried to put a smile on her face, she couldn't. She saw that Gohan's tear was still on his face. Chi Chi walked up to Gohan, knealt down infront of him, and wiped the tear away gently. Then she brought Gohan close to her in a loving embrace. She held him tightly and cried in the crook of his neck. Gohan tried not to cry, but it was impossible. He whimpered softly. The room was filled with weeping and wimpers. Goku walked into the room and looked at his family. He was walking real slow, his skin was pale, and his eyes looked so tired. Goku shrugged a smile on his face and approached his family.  
  
"Come on guys. Don't waste you're tears on me"  
  
Gohan turned and looked up at his father. He walked to his father and hugged him. Chi Chi got up and looked into Goku's eyes. Her tears were flowing like rivers down her face.  
  
"Listen guys, I know my time is coming soon, I just want to go with my friends near by. I want to die hear" Goku stated. "Die", the word rung in Chi Chi and Gohan's ears. The enemy would always die, not the hero. The room was filled with more weeping. Goku let Gohan cry into his chest. Goku then patted his son on the head and departed the room to go lay down again. Once the door closed, Chi Chi fell to the floor and began to sob loudly. Gohan tried his best to aid his mother. That was another impossible obstacle. Chi Chi then cleared her face of tears and went to the phone. She looked at it for a long while then held her head up with her back to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, tell everyone to come here now...please"   
  
Gohan nodded slowly and flew out into the world. Chi Chi then looked at the phone and decided to call her father....... 2 hours have gone by, Chi Chi had crawled to the kitchen table and cried herself asleep. Goku remained asleep and talked to King Kai.  
  
*And that's how it is*  
  
*I see. When do you think you'll be arriving?* King Kai asked.  
  
*I think today. I feel so weak*  
  
*Don't worry, due to you saving the earth many times, you'll be able to keep you're body* King Kai replied.  
  
*You'll wait for me...won't you*  
  
*I guess, the afterlife isn't as bad as you think. You'll have a lot of people to meet and you'll be fine* King Kai replied reasuringly.  
  
*I'm not worrying about myself. I'm worrying about the planet. What will happen if I'm not here to defend it?*  
  
*I'm afraid that's out of you're hands now. Just relax, you'll be hear soon*  
  
Goku opened his eyes and looked to the ceiling. He exhaled quietly then fell into slumber.   
  
Else Where...............  
  
Gohan had rounded up everybody at Capsule Corp to tell everyone all at once the devastating news.  
  
"Gohan, what's up man?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yes BOY, this had better be good to keep me from my training!" vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh hush Vegeta!" Bulma replied.  
  
Gohan looked up from the center of the group, his eyes still red from his tears. He then closed them and inhaled deeply.  
  
"My dad is dying"  
  
"What are you talking about? Goku's not dying!" Yamcha said.  
  
"No, My dad has some stupid heart virus. He's gonna die really soon, and he wants all you guys to be near him when he....goes" Gohan choked out.  
  
Mrs. Briefs dropped the pitcher of lemonade she was offering everybody. Everyone was lost for words. Piccolo then approached Gohan and patted his head.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, we'll be there for Goku."  
  
Gohan looked up and gave a weak Goku like smile then looked to everyone else. Gohan then took for the air then forze. He awaited his friends. Piccolo floated up afterward, then Krillin, then Vegeta, Tien, Chouzu, Yamcha, then Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajarobe got into her air car and sped off right behind everyone else. Eveyone was in dead silence. Everyone was expecting this to be a joke, but everyone knew that Gohan's tears couldn't be fooled. They were truth and sorrow. Everyone arrived at Goku's house in good time. Gohan entered the house first to see his fathers bed in the living room with him under the covers resting silently. The doctor on one side of the bed, and Chi Chi on the other holding Goku's hand. Everyone walked in and Goku opened his eyes slowly and took in sweet air.  
  
"My friends, you came."  
  
"Yes Goku, we're by your side all the way." Bulma reasured.  
  
Bulma then walked behind Chi Chi and held Chi Chi's shoulder.  
  
"You guys, thank you for being here for me, try to take care of each other. He he...I guess now Vegeta is the strongest being in the universe" Goku whispered. The Prince just hmphed to himself. Goku then looked up into the ceiling and felt the darkness overpowering him.  
  
"Bye Guys, I'll never forget you"  
  
With that said, Goku closed his eyes and his chest stopped moving. When Chi Chi felt Goku's grip on her hand soften her tears increased. Her mouth fluttered openly, trying to find the right words to say. Gohan looked at his fathers pale limp body. A body once filled with life and spirit, now dead. DEAD. Over come with guilt Gohan dashed out of the house and floated on top of the river right beside the Son home. Krillin called for Gohan to return, but Yamcha held him back and replied "Leave him alone. He needs time to think". Then everyone looked to Goku's body and saw it dissapearing. Little sparks glowed and surrpounded Goku's body.  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi screamed. Chi chi tried to encircle Goku's body but within mere seconds, Chi Chi realized she was hugging herself. She looked up at the tiny sparks flying around her. She gathered some in her hand and kissed them softly and brought them to her chest. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Chi Chi screamed Goku's name in sadness. Chi Chi turned to Bulma and was offered a hug. Bulma and Chi Chi cried together. Once the last spark dissapeared, Chi Chi sobed uncontrolably. Piccolo and Vegeta obviously determined not to show their feelings looked the other way. The others had small tears fall down their faces. The doctor left silently, recieving evil glares from some. They couldn't help it. they knew the doctor COULD have done something, but they also were aware that the doctor couldn't do anything about it. The room was filled with tears and sorrow, despair took over.  
  
  
Ooh aren't I bad. I HAD to do it. Gomen Goku fans, but it had to be done. To find out what will happen next, I need 5 - 10 reviews. You know the drill. 


	7. Despair is a Disease!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Despair is a Disease!  
  
  
Even days after Gouk's death, the air still seemed uneasy. Everyone still had a hard time adjusting. Goku, a longtime friend, died from a virus. A VIRUS??? At the Son House, Chi Chi locked herself in her room. She hadn't come out since Goku died. Everyday was the same, Chi Chi would cry herself to sleep, wrapped in the blanket that Goku had over him the day he died. Chi Chi would admire the scent and hold it close o her. Gohan had a hard time cooking so he asked for his grandfather to come over. The Ox King fixed somewhat edible food for everyone to eat. Gohan would take the food into his mothers room, and leave it on the table beside the bed. Gohan observed his mothers sleeping form daily. He kissed his mother softly then exited the room and continued his studies. Piccolo isolated himself from everyone. All he did was meditate and train. Those were the only things that took Goku's death off his mind. The others thought about him daily. Another person that took Goku's death hard was Vegeta. After Goku's death, he locked himsef in the Gravity Chamber and trained endlessly. Bulma watched on as a man she secretly discoverd she loved found his own way to cope with his despair. Bulma was to depressed to work in her lab, she would lie in her bed and think of thoughts of the past. When Goku was still alive, when he was a little boy, when he died, when he was on Namek. Everything. A smile crept onto her face everytime she remembered the good time. On this day, Bulma looked into the ceiling, as if searching for something. 2 days ago she discovered she was pregnant. How could she tell Vegeta at a time like this. She sat up and left her room to talk to Vegeta. Mrs. Briefs would bring Vegeta his meals. Amazing how he survived in their. Bulma went to the Gravity Chamber and knocked on it a few times. She recieved no answer only movement. She continued to knock. Shethen shut the machine down from the outside and entered. There stood before Bulma was Vegeta, with his back turned to her. He looked different somehow. He kind of reslbled Goku. His hair wasn't the dark black that it usually was, only blond. His clothes were mere shreds, thankfully covering the correct places. Sweat dripped down Vegeta's body. Bulma could only admire it.   
  
"Turn the damn machine back on!"  
  
Bulma flinched at Vegeta's demand.  
  
"I refuse Vegeta, We have to talk. You have been stuck here in the stupis place ever since Goku died. Why, tell m why. It's not like you cared for him. In fact you don't care about everyone but yourself" Bulma yelled. Vegeta flinched aswell and turned to face her. Bulma gasped at what she saw. His eyes were not the onyx she once admired, only a teal green, simular to the sky color on namek. She gave a small smile, knowing that Vegeta finnaly achieved what he wanted. But what was this.. Bulma observed Vegeta's tear stricken face. With in the past couple of days, Vegeta had faught with himself. Fighting and training only subsided his anger.  
  
** Past thoughts and words of Vegeta **  
  
" Damn you Kakarott. Why did you have to be so selfesh. Now that you're gone, whats left for me to do. I nowam the strongest person in the universe. And I didn't even have to try. You gave it to me, the privalage to be the strongest fighter there can be, and I didn't have the chance to show you. I didn't get the chance to defeat you myself. Damn you KAKAROTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Vegeta screamed into the Chamber.  
  
A few days ago, Vegeta continued to train continuelessly. He didn't know why though. He didn't have to train to get stronger than Kakarott anymore. Fighting just calmed him down. He may have trained/ faught to take his mind off the woman. He wouldn't admit to himself that he had bonded with Bulma. He had feelings for her. Pride was standing in the way of him telling her those feelings. He also hid his joy, of knowing that he was a father. When Vegeta would open the door for food, he would observe Bulma's sleeping form. Disturbing her while she was asleep would probably get her crying again. And Vegeta didn't want that. He sniffed the air and felt a small ki radiating from Bulma's stomach. He touche her stomach gently, and flinched. He hadn't thought of mating with the woman, but he had. He saw the mark he gave her thelast time they made love. They're it was, a bite mark, his bite mark, on display for all to see. It stayed there after many days. Vegeta turned away and continue to train. Knowng that he would be a father DID bring Vegeta some joy. Enough joy to take his mind off of Goku's death, then it happened. Strength and power flowed through Vegeta's body. He released a growl of strength then the liht blinded him. He felt energized, powerd, whole. He looked at his reflection in the window, and saw himself. He finnaly reached Super Saiya-jin. The one goal he had been trying to reach for so long. Now what was he to do?  
  
** End thougths **  
  
Bulma walked up to Vegeta and looked him into the eye.  
  
"I think I know what's going on in the Saiya-jin head of your's!"   
  
"Like you'd know!" Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma cupped Vegeta's chin in her hand.  
  
"What is a Prince to do? He already IS the strongest being in the universe, and he has no one to show his strength to. Maybe he should leave the planet in search for a challenge? Or maybe he should detroy this planet to relieve some stress? Such hard choices, don't you agree?"  
  
Bulma was good. She nailed the questions Vegeta was questioning.  
  
"Woman, I was thinking of other questions"  
  
"Like what?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma close to her and replied "Saty on this shit ball and protect you and my brat." Bulma couldn't believe Vegeta's honesty. She didn't have time to think or reply because Vegeta closed the Gravity Room door.  
  
"You know what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"I'm glad you're a super saiay-jin."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Becuse you look a lot sexier this way!" Bulma said seductivly in Vegeta's ear. Vegeta and Bulma lowered to the floor and began their love making. Many hours later, Bulma was wrapped in Vegeta's arms, with some of his shreds of clothes covering her and keeping her warm. Bulma stared into the ceiling of the dome like area, thinking. Thinking about what would occur in the next few months. Everyone was effected by Goku's death, there had to be SOMETHING that would make everyone come back together. Dismissing the thought she snuggled into Vegeta's chest and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
Well Well Well, I guess everthing is running smothly. If you want to know what happens in the next chapter, all I need is 5 - 10 reviews! Ja ne' 


	8. Friends Reunite

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Friends Reunite  
  
Please ignore the part of how Trunks was born after Goku's death in my fic....I beg ya!  
  
  
Months had gone by and the gang had drifted off in their own ways. Bulma decided it was time for everyone to see each other. So she rounded up everyone and had a little reunion. Everyone would meet at a certain point.  
  
At the meeting place..............  
  
Krillin stood in a plain area, it was actually the place EVERYONE had first met. (Remember when Vegeta and Nappa arrived, that exact spot!) Krillin twiddled with his fingers. He looked into the air and felt a fimular ki.  
  
"Hey Krillin!"  
  
"Hey Gohan! Hi Chi Chi." Krillin said uneasily.  
  
"I hope this was worth it!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
Gohan leaned into Krillin's ear and whispered, "Mom really didn't want to come"  
  
Chi Chi silently fumed to herself. Krillin and Gohan did some catching up. Then their heads shot to the sky.  
  
"Hey, it's Tien and Chouzu!" Gohan screamed.  
  
"Hi Guys!" Tien said.  
  
"It's great to see you again!" Chouzu replied.  
  
"Man, I can't wait till everyone's all here!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"Yeah! It has been a while. A year to be exact, ever since...well you know." Gohan replied.  
  
Everyone held their heads down.  
  
"Sorry Chi Chi." Krillin apologized.  
  
"Oh Quit the sympathy! That's all I've been getting. I mean, think about it, Goku wanted to die." Chi Chi said bitterly. Chi Chi turned away so everyone wouldn't see her tears. Gohan was about to comfort hi mother when he felt another fimular ki.  
  
"Hey it's Piccolo!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Piccolo landed and was silent.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan said smiling at his mentor.  
  
"Hi Gohan!" That's all Piccolo said.  
  
Everyone chatted and waited for everyone else to arrive. Gohan looked into the sky and saw a hover car speeding towards them.  
  
"Hey, that must be Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
The car landed and Bulms got out. But she was carrying something.  
  
"Um Bulma, what with the kid?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Oh this is Trunks, he's my special little guy!"  
  
"What????" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Come on Bulma. Quit kidding! Who's kid is it?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I'm serious. This is my son!" Bulma replied.  
  
"Then who's the father?" Gohan asked.  
  
"That's the thing, he's -"  
  
"Wait, I know! It's Yamcha!" Krillin said.  
  
"No, it's - " Everyone ignore Bulma and turned their heads to the sky.  
  
"Hey, there's the lucky father!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"Yamcha! Down here!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Yamcha landed in front of them and waved.  
  
"Hiya Guys!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Gohan and Krillin screamed.  
  
"Congratulations on what?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Well I mean your son!" Krillin replied.  
  
"My son? I don't have a son???"  
  
"Well if you're not the father of Bulma's baby, then who is?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Woah! Bulma's a mom?" Yamcha screamed.  
  
"That's the thing I've been trying to tell all of you! The baby is - "  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Bulma couldn't finish what she was saying because Vegeta landed.  
  
"Stop kidding Vegeta. You couldn't be the father!" Krillin said.  
  
"And why not? You dare object ME Baldy!" Vegeta yelled in Krillin's face.  
  
"Bulma, is this true?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, DUH! What do think I've been trying to tell you?" Bulma replied.  
  
"Woah!" Everyone replied.  
  
Within hours everyone caught up with each other and remembered the good times with Goku. Life after that would pass quickly and nicely, then would turn to darkness and despair!  
  
  
Oh...cliffy. In the next chapter, destruction rises!! Can't wait! Must start typing! Give me reviews! Reviews are strength! Ja ne'  
  



	9. So the Maddness begins?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
So the Maddness begins?  
  
  
1 year has gone by. Everyone is doing very well. Surprisingly Bulma and Vegeta have been doing well too. Only they act like they did before Trunks was born, but with a little more caring and a child. It was another average day. Bulma was indoors working on average projects, Trunks was being taken care of by his grandparents, and Vegeta of course, was training. Vegeta was outside doing push-ups and Bulma was trying to encourage Trunks to take his first steps.  
  
  
"Come on honey. Please...for momma?" Bulma pleaded. Trunks just did his usual baby talk and played with a nearby flower.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs walked outside looking at her grandson with flower petals up his nose.  
  
  
"Cheer up sweety!"  
  
  
"What's there to be cheery about? Trunks should at least be crawling by now."  
  
  
"Don't worry. He'll get to it when he's ready!" Mrs. Briefs reasured.  
  
  
"You sure mom?"  
  
  
"Oh most definetly! Just you wait and see!"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs walked back into the house. Bulma glanced back at Trunks.  
  
  
*Sigh* "She better be right. If you don't learn to crawl or walk, Vegeta will defenitly take control of the matter!" Bulma spoke to herself. Trunks stared at up at his mother with a clueless expression on his face. Vegeta was about to step into the Gravity Room.  
  
  
"Vegeta, Don't you think you train a bit to much?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Of course not woman!"  
  
  
"Well, you're already super saiya-jin. And there's no enemy approaching the earth or something. So why don't you just chill?"  
  
  
"Chill? There's so much more I can acomplish!" Vegeta replied. Vegeta walked into the Gravity room and continued his training. Bulma picked Trunks up and went into the house.  
  
  
"Why did I even bother trying to change THAT man?" Bulma asked herself.  
  
  
Bulma fumed to herself with Trunks in her arms. She walked inside, placed Trunks in his high chair and proceeded to feed him his baby food.   
  
  
"Geez Trunks, you eat just like you're daddy!"  
  
  
Trunks cooed and laughed, Bulma just sighed. Suddenly the news interupted the soap opera Bulma was watching.  
  
  
"What the!" Bulma protested.  
  
  
"We interupt this broadcast with urgent news. Attacks are occuring right now as we speak in South city (I'm not sure if this is the name of the city) by two un-identifiable people."  
  
  
"Oh Gosh!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
  
Instantly Vegeta busted through the door with a actually happy smirk on his face.  
  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
  
"Finnaly a challenge!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Bulma couldn't reply because Vegeta was already gone, probably on his way to South City.  
  
  
"Argh! That man!" Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
  
She got up and decided to tend to Trunks. He needed to be fed anyway.  
  
  
On a hill at South City................  
  
  
Everyone had somehow met at the spot where the action was taking place a few miles away.  
  
  
"Wow Vegeta? You're here for the action to?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"Of course Baldy! I wouldn't pass up a chance to release some power!"  
  
  
"What if these guys are strong?" Yamcha asks stupidly.  
  
  
"What makes you think that you could beat them?" Tien asked to.  
  
  
"I'm a saiya-jin, that's enough reason right there!"  
  
  
"Well then let's go." Piccolo spoke.  
  
  
"Where's Kakarott's brat?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"You know how Chi Chi is." Krillin said sheepishly.  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed lightly and everyone headed down to the ground.  
  
  
"Where do you think they are?"   
  
  
"I don't know Tien." Yamcha replied.  
  
  
"Let's split up?" Piccolo suggested.  
  
  
"Agreed"  
  
  
Everyone splited up in diffrent directions in search of the cause for the explosions. Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu headed East while Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin headed west.  
  
  
West.........  
  
  
"Man I can't feel them around here!" Krillin complained.  
  
  
"Whatever it is has no ki. What is it?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"If I knew that I would have already destroyed it by now!" Vegeta made aware.  
  
  
The trio continued to search for the cause of the chaos.  
  
  
East..........  
  
  
"Tien, these things must be powerful!"  
  
  
"I know Chouzu!" Tien replied.  
  
  
"Let's keep looking" Yamcha suggested.  
  
  
The trio rounded corners till they came around a certain corner where they came to two funny looking people dressed very funny.  
  
  
"Hey you!" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
The two people turned to them.  
  
  
"What has happened here?" Tien asked.  
  
  
The two people didn't reply. They glanced at each other and continued to destroy nearby buildings.  
  
  
"Tien, it's them!"  
  
  
"Chouzu go find Vegeta and the others while me and Yamcha try to fight them"  
  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
Chouzu left the area in search for Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Can Tien and Yamcha take the two mysterious people? Will Chouzu get to Vegeta in time and tell him? Please stay in tuned and review! Please review!!!! Ja ne' 


	10. A few down, a few more to go

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A few down, a few more to go  
  
  
  
  
Chouzu flew with all the power his small body possesed. He prayed Tien and Yamcha would survive. He searched for a close ki he could fly to. Piccolo was the closest. Vegeta was a little farther. Piccolo was still searching when he felt Chouzu's ki coming towards him.  
  
  
"Chouzu!"   
  
  
"Piccolo, tien, me and Yamcha found the monsters. It's a old man and a fat guy. There really mean and strong."  
  
  
"Where are they now?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"I'll show you, but we gotta find Vegeta first."  
  
  
"You're right. We need all the strangth we can get"  
  
  
Chouzu and Piccolo flew towards Vegeta's ki and saw him still wandering.  
  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Namek, have you found the source of the problem?"  
  
  
"We couldn't feel their ki because they were mechanical."  
  
  
"Mechanical? These things will be easy to dispose!" Vegeta boasted.  
  
  
Chouzu showed Vegeta and Piccolo the way to where the androids were.  
  
  
  
~ where the androids are ~  
  
  
  
Chouzu flew down and stopped in his tracks. Their laying on the ground were Yamcha and Tien. their bodies were unmoving. Vegeta and Piccolo caught up and saw the display before their eyes.  
  
  
"I feel no ki coming from them" Piccolo muttered.  
  
  
Chouzu feel to the ground on his knees. Gaping in amazement that his friend was really gone. blinded by rage he stood up and charged at the two androids.  
  
  
"Chouzu!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
  
Chouzu tried to kick one in the head but the bigger android simply shot a ki beam though his neck. Chouzu feel limp to the ground, right beside his comrades. The older android looked up and saw Piccolo and Vegeta gaping down at them.  
  
  
"These tin cans were to much for those weaklings. I can take care of this" vegeta said.  
  
  
"How do you know that?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
Vegeta scoffed and stepped down to the ground. The fatter android smiled evily and took a fighting stance. he charged at vegeta, but Vegeta stepped to the side casually. For the remainder of 10 minutes, vegeta dodged the android's attempts at hurting him, angering the android even more.  
  
  
Vegeta growing tired of his game punched the big android in the gut, renderign the android helpless. He slammed his fists int the back of theandroids neck, sending him in the dirt. The older android saw everything in amazement and began to make his getaway and head back to the lab. Piccolo was so engrossed in the fight he saw the android leave, but assumed that the android was surrendering and leaving peacefully.  
  
  
Vegeta eventually defeated the bag of bolts and stood there.  
  
  
"You alright?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"The blasted tin can took some of my energy, not that it did him any good." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"We should get some re-inforcements. i don't think this is over yet" Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Right you are Namek" the old android promised. He began to flee for his labrotory to unleash chaos at it's best!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woah! Yamcha, Tien and chouzu gone. More good stuff in the next chapter. Ja ne'  
  
  
Review!!!! 


	11. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Suspicions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo spilt halfway. Vegeta on his way back to Capsule Corp and Piccolo up to Korrin's tower to get Senzu Beans.  
  
  
"Woman"  
  
  
*sigh* "Yes Vegeta!?"  
  
  
"I have to go back and fight the newest enemy, I thought I'd let you know."  
  
  
"Well, Vegeta, that's so kind of you"  
  
  
"Already, 3 of your 'friends' died." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't remember the names of Chouzu, Tien, and Yamcha and the most easiest way to tell Bulma was to say what he just said.  
  
  
"Vegeta, who was it?"  
  
  
"I...can't remember their names woman"  
  
  
"Dammit Vegetam, describe them, please" Bulma said with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
*sigh* "One looked like a clown or whatever"  
  
  
Bulma sadly squealed.  
  
  
"One had 3 eyes, and the other was once your mate"  
  
  
Bulma hurled himself at Vegeta.  
  
  
"This can't be happening. I mean, these guys sound really strong and "  
  
  
"There no match for me" Vegeta said simply.  
  
  
"But you don't know that" Bulma pleaded.  
  
  
"I know what I know woman"  
  
  
Vegeta began to walk away from Bulma.  
  
  
"Dammit Vegeta, then why did you come?"   
  
  
Vegeta hesitated to come.  
  
  
"Like I said, I believe that I'll beat the two that are terrorising the place, but, I feel there will be more and "  
  
  
"Vegeta...no, you will survive!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Now you sould like me woman"  
  
  
Vegeta left the room, leaving Bulma to stare out and wonder.  
  
  
*How can he be so calm about this?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ outside ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and felt Piccolo's ki advancing. As he expected, Piccolo landed right in front of him, with the brown sack filled with the beans.  
  
  
"Anything new?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"No, but am I the only one who assumes there are more to these things?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"No you're not. I believe there are more of them, but we must be carful, we can't under estimate them" Piccolo said.  
  
  
Vegeta nodded. Vegeta and Piccolo began to fly into the air, back to where the new forms of destruction were.  
  
  
  
  
~ the place ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo landed against the still warn rubble. Vegeta's white boots were already mildly stained due to the blood on the ground from innocent people. Vegeta growled in irritation.  
  
  
"I see they have arrived" a voice said.  
  
  
Mechanical gigglling was followed. Piccolo looked up and saw two approaching figures advancing through the smoke.  
  
  
"Care to do the honors?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"Oh yes!" Vegeta said in reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Welp, we no that Vegeta's slightly worried. Their supiscions as of course true. What else could possible happen.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com 


	12. Challenge!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Challenge!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo stepped aside to let Vegeta pass by. Vegeta planted his feet in the ground and glared at his opponent. A big, white, weird sounding, creature.  
  
  
"Before I kill you, I want to know what the hell you things are!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"We are androids, I'm Android 20, and your oponent is Android 19" The older looking android said.  
  
  
"Verwell"  
  
  
Vegeta launched at Android 19. Android's eyes boggling and flashing with light, his scanners trying to keep track of Vegeta's movements.  
  
  
"Looking for me?" Vegeta asked from behind.  
  
  
Android 19 turned around was kicked in the head, his head flying off into the sun.  
  
  
"This can't be, our data does not show that you Vegeta, can be this strong!" Android 20 shouted.  
  
  
"So you know my name. Well, your data is off, your doom will come swiftly I assure you" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Android 19's body began walking towards Vegeta, with his hands out, and his palms glowing. Vegeta growled and sent a blast towards the android. The body fell to the ground, singed and burned. Android 20 was gasping in fright. Vegeta began to chuckle.  
  
  
"Awww What's the matter, your can of destruction is gone. don't worry, you'll be next" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Android 20 was backed into a corner, he was searching his data for anything of use. He came across something and he began to grin.  
  
  
"Wait, Prince Vegeta, don't kill me just yet, let me get ore of my 'friends' I know they'll put up a good fight and give you a good challenge"  
  
  
Vegeta rose a eyebrow.  
  
  
"Vegeta, don't listen to him!" Piccolo shouted.  
  
  
"Silence Namek! I'm not going to let you ruin my fun!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
*The fool! He doesn not no the power of my children, 17 and 18!* Android 20 thought.  
  
  
"I shall return with your new opponents" Android 20 said before flying off.  
  
  
"Dammit Vegeta! You should have destroyed him! Who knows how strong the new people will be!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
  
Piccolo shot into the sky, ready to chase after the android. Vegeta latched his hand on Piccolo's leg, stopping him from flying.  
  
  
"Namek, go anywhere and interupt my fun and I'll kill you where you stand!" Vegeta warned.  
  
  
Piccolo growled but lowered himself to the ground. He knew Vegeta was stronger than him, so he settled. Vegeta grinned, knwoign he won that little confrotation. Vegeta looked to the sky when he felt a group of approaching ki's. He looked in the sky and saw Krillin and Gohan, Gohan carrying Bulma in his arms.  
  
  
"What the hell are you all doing here?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Vegeta, we've gotta get out of here. Those androids Dr. Gero will release could prove to be harmful" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Woman how - "  
  
  
"Wait, how do you know aboutthe androids?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"On our way here I saw an old guy running in the canyon. He's Dr. Gero. A very prestegious scientist, he was in charge of the Re Ribbon Army years ago. He's probably after revevge, seeing as though Goku destroyed the army!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Look Vegeta, don't underestimate Dr. Gero. he is very strong. I'm not saying I don't have faith in you, I'm just making you aware that Dr. Gero is very powerful, who knows how strong his androids are?"  
  
  
"For your information woman, I already obliterated one of his 'powerful androids', the rest of them will be no match for me!"   
  
  
"You and your pride!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta looked away from everyone when he heard two person's landing a few feet away from them.  
  
  
"Shut up all of you, there here" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Two figures began to approach them, Bulma backed away behind a rock, everyone took their positions and were ready to fight!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yikes! 18 and 17 are unleashed, will everything be allright? Wait till the next chapter.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	13. The Truth of the Situation!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Truth of the Situation!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two figures finnaly planted their fett onto the ground, evil smirks being sported by the mysterious duo. Vegeta clenched his fists, he'd savor this fight! One of the newcomers was a female, blond hair, and cold emotionless blue eyes. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared tiredly at the group standing before her. The male beside her had equally cold blue eyes, with black hair, and a playful feral grin.  
  
  
"Look sis, the whole 'gang' is here"  
  
  
"Is this a welcoming party for us!" the female said sarcastically.  
  
  
Vegeta looked to Piccolo, who returned the look. They nodded and attacked the two head on. The others below cheered for their fighters,as Bulma clutched her hands together, silently preying that good would overcome evil as always.  
  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo released a array of ki blasts, clouding the air with smoke. They jumped back, and awaited their handy work. The smoke lifted, and the duo still stood, there lothes slightly ruffled, but they acted as if nothing occured.  
  
  
"Gee, that tickeled, I think I liked it" The male snickered.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and shot forward at the duo. Piccolo was angered at vegeta's temper.  
  
  
*He must know he can't beat them alone!* Piccolo thought.  
  
  
Piccolo stood along the sidelines, cursing Vegeta's pride. Vegeta continued to launch an arrange of ki balls at the duo, who merely shooed them off as if they were a true nusiance. Vegeta growled in irritation.  
  
  
*What the hell! There's not even a scratch on them*  
  
  
While Vegeta was mentally scolding himself, 17 was taking the time to form a large ki blast.  
  
  
"17, we shouldn't kill him quickly. After all, if it weren't for him, the old man wouldn't have come running back to the cave scared shitless!"  
  
  
"Alright sis, I'll make it slow and painful."  
  
  
18 smiled in reply. 17 released the ki ball, the speed was astounding.   
  
  
"No, this can't be" Vegeta tried to reasure.  
  
  
Vegeta held up his hands, trying to deflect the blast, his eyes nitched closed tightly. He didn't feel any pressure on him, but he heard the blast. He opened his eyes and saw the smoke clearing, all to reveal Piccolo laying on his stomach, blood seeping out his lifeless body making a puddle surrounding him. Everyone gasped in terror.  
  
  
"Oh drat, the green bean jumped in the way" 17 said sarcastically.  
  
  
Vegeta walked over to Piccolo and saw his body dissapearing, then repapearing. Vegeta balled his fists. He wasnt' upset that Piccolo was indeed dying, it was that now the dragonballs were gone. Vegeta would have to be extra careful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short chapter? I know! Now Piccolo's dead, who's next? Duh! :P Wait till the next chapter, tissue may be required.  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	14. So long and Retreat

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
So long and Retreat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Well, Tough guy's mad" 17 chided.  
  
  
"Kill him already 17, I have shopping to do!"  
  
  
"Alright sis!" 17 shouted, then turned back to Vegeta "I'd like to play with you for a little while, but theres a higher demand for you to die now"  
  
  
Vegeta launched at 17's face. 17 stayed still and smirked. He lifted his hand and swated Vegeta down. Vegeta took his face out of the dirt and launched at 17, administoring an arrange of attacks and ki blasts. They did little to phase 17, only tattered his clothes.  
  
  
"Is that the best you can do little man?" 18 shouted.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and charged at the unsuspected 18.   
  
  
"Sis, watch out!" 17 cried.  
  
  
18 didn't notice, and Vegeta took his chance and put all his power into this kick, and kicked 18 in the face, sending her flying into a building behind her.  
  
  
"18!" 17 cried.  
  
  
When the smoke cleared, 18 stood up and placed her hair back into place. She looked unphased, much to Vegeta's dismay, but when he looked closely at her face, he saw that there was a crack. He grinned.  
  
  
"18, I think you should look in a mirror" 17 said slowly.  
  
  
"17, this is no time for you to trick me with phony mirrors!"  
  
  
"No, look at what he did"  
  
  
18 walked to the front of a department store and saw a mirror. When she saw the crack, her fists started shake, as did the ground beneath her. Her eyes grew red and she began to growl deep in her throat.  
  
  
"What's the matter tin-can? Don't tell me your wires are in a frazzle?" Vegeta asked with confidence.  
  
  
18 turned around slowly and stared at Vegeta.  
  
  
"You. Die. Littleman!"  
  
  
Before Vegeta had a chance to notice anything, 18 was infront of him, punching the snot out of him. He was now on the ground, clutching his stomach, and 18 wasn't done yet.  
  
  
"17, get over here, let's get rid of him together, I think he has more tricks up his sleeve"  
  
  
17 walked over and he and 18 took a simular fighting pose. They ran forward, jumped into the air, and landed right on Vegeta's chest together, with a strong equal force. They tossed his body into the air and shot ki balls at him, he had little energy to defend himself. He fell towards the ground. He grunted and tried to gather whatever little energy he had left.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Bulma don't!" Krillin shouted.  
  
  
Bulma ran out and covered Vegeta's body with hers, shivering in fear.  
  
  
"W Woman" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
"No Vegeta! I won't let you die!"  
  
  
17 and 18 landed at the couple. Gohan wanted to run out there, but Krillin's arm on his shoulder refrained him from doing so.  
  
  
"We need to get stronger Gohan!"  
  
  
"Well what about Bulma and Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
Krillin bit his lip and looked on.  
  
  
"How touching Vegeta, your whore has a few last things to whisper in your ear?" 18 asked.  
  
  
Bulma turned and glared at 18 with as much anger and evil she could muster.  
  
  
"Hey I know you" 17 said "18, this is the chick the Old Man told us to look out for in case of injuries"  
  
  
18 grinned and held Bulma's shirt collar.  
  
  
"Take me to your lab and fix my face, or die with the little trash you call a husband" 18 shouted.  
  
  
"I rather rot in hell than fix your dismantled face!" Bulma shouted back and spat in 18's face.  
  
  
"Why you!"  
  
  
18 kicked Bulma in thegut and sent her flying into rubble.  
  
  
"Woman" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
He couldn't do anything to them. 17 leaned down and whispered into Vegeta's ear.  
  
  
"I like your taste in fiesty women, perhaps I'll find out why you kept her for so long" 17 whispered suggestively.  
  
  
Vegeta ground his already teeth. Gohan shot out to try to help Bulma up, but 18 grabbed his ankle and threw him back over to Krillin.  
  
  
"I don't want another shrimp's ass to bust so soon!" 18 shouted.  
  
  
18 looked over to Bulma and saw her rising from the rubble. Bulma clutched her arm and whimpered when she put her weight onto her leg, but she kept on moving.  
  
  
"She's good" 17 whispered to himself.  
  
  
"Fix my face" 18 shouted.  
  
  
"Never!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"That's it!"  
  
  
18 formed a ki ball and aimed it at Vegeta and released it. Bulma tried to run but she was overwhelmed with to much pain. She just sobbed as she kept moving.  
  
  
"What's it gonna be?" 18 asked.  
  
  
17 placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
"She's to stubborn now, wait a little and we'll return"  
  
  
"I can't walk around looking like this!?" 18 shouted.  
  
  
"We'll stop by a costume shop and get you a mask!"  
  
  
18 tried to object, but 18 knew that if Bulma was as stuborn now, she'd be more today and maybe tommrow.  
  
  
"We'll be back Briefs!" 17 shouted.  
  
  
Him and 18 shot into the air laughing. Bulma still moved on, she didn't hear anything that they had to say, she was focused on being at Vegeta's side. With strength, she finnaly reach him, but he was still.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta didn't respond.  
  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked with teary eyes.  
  
  
Vegeta made a weak grunt but one of his eyes opened, not all the way, he was smiling.  
  
  
"Oh vegeta, your alright! Thankgod! We gotta get you home and fix you up"  
  
  
"Woman...it's to...late"  
  
  
Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
  
"No, it's never to late Vegeta!"  
  
  
Vegeta didn't respond.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
He weakly grunted again.  
  
  
"Stop doing that!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
He chuckled slightly.  
  
  
"I'm gathering my...energy"  
  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up.  
  
  
"T to Fight?"  
  
  
"No...to say...goodbye"  
  
  
Tears began to run down Bulma's face. She used he good arm and brought Vegeta closer to her, he was leaning on her for support. Gohan wanted to run over, but Krillin stopped him.  
  
  
"They need to be alone one last time Gohan" Krillin whispered.  
  
  
"Vegeta, your talking crazy, please stop" Bulma sobbed.  
  
  
He raised his arm into the air and rubbed her cheek, marveling at the softness.  
  
  
"Your the most beautiful thing to have ever caught my eye woman"  
  
  
"What are you saying Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Things I should've said...a long time...ago" Vegeta said, his body shivering, trying to stay awake for as long as he could to say what needed to be said. "The brat, tell him...how proud of him I am...and that he'll be a fine warrior....let Kakarott's brat train him...You don't have to...tell Trunks about me...if you wish, such innocence doesn't need to know about a monster" Vegeta wheezed.  
  
  
"Vegeta your no monster, stop talking like this"  
  
  
"I can tell that...this is just the begining of earth's downfall. Stay strong woman...do your science stuff"  
  
  
Bulma weakly smiled at Vegeta's sense of humor.  
  
  
"Anything else you need to get off your chest?" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta nuzzled his nose into her neck and inhaled.  
  
  
"You smell so good...*sigh*...don't mourne me, it'll pain me to see you while I'm in hell"  
  
  
"Vegeta your not going to hell"  
  
  
"I've been there once, and I'm destined to return...I'm sorry i couldn't say goodbye to Trunks, atleast tell him about his heritage, and what he stands for."  
  
  
Vegeta's hand dropped to her broken arm, he rubbed it gently, soothingly.  
  
  
"Woman...Thankyou for teaching me how to care...I love you with all my heart, though it may be black like my soul"  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
Vegeta didn't reply.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
Bulma's vision started to blur with tears, they ran down her face and fell onto his cold body.  
  
  
"Vegeta" she shispered into his ear.  
  
  
Little glowing paticles started floating from Vegeta's body.  
  
  
"Look Gohan!" Krillin whispered.  
  
  
Gohan saw the particles and gasped.  
  
  
"It looks like Vegeta's not going under after all"  
  
  
Vegeta's face was that of a calm smile. His face didn't hold such irritation to everything. Bulma noticed the particles and smiled, though he may not be going to hell, his body dissapearing before Bulma's eyes was to much for her.  
  
  
Little by little, his body became transparent. And soon Bulma was holding herself instead of Vegeta, the little particles danced around her and into the air by the coming wind.  
  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm all teary eyed now! Bulma's scream resembled that of Molly's from Sailor moon when Nephlyte died. I can look at that scene 1000 times and still cry! What happens next!? Wait and see! *sniff*  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	15. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Aftermath  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was now a reduced form of raging emotions and sorrow. Krillin and Gohan ran over towards Bulma, trying to snap her out of whatever world she was in. She continued to murmer Vegeta's name, oblivious as to what was going on.  
  
  
"Bulma, please snap out of it!" Gohan shouted.  
  
  
"Gohan, she's in a state of shock, what she needs now is some rest"  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
Krillin raised his hand into the air and hit the side of Bulma's neck, she fell over in a silent heap. They picked her up and flew her to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
  
~ 2 days later ~  
  
  
  
  
The past 2 days had been uneventful, well to Bulma's family and friends. The androids had yet to show their faces, which was a good thing. The first time Bulma had been hysterical, it pained Bulma's mother to inject Bulma was a sedative. Everyone was by Bulma's side, her son, her parents, Gohan, Krillin, Chi Chi, Master Roshi, Ox king, Puar, Oolong, the list went on, beside it seemed the best to be together, just in case they may want to die together.   
  
  
Mrs. Briefs never left Bulma's side, only to retrieve food for herself, Chi Chi had been kind enough to take care of Trunks, but even she knew that Trunks was crying for his mother. Finnaly on the 3rd day, Bulma began to stir from her bed. She creaked an eye open and saw her mother smiling down on her.  
  
  
"Mom...what happened?"  
  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Mrs. Briefs asked cautiosuly.  
  
  
Bulma looked a little confused, and tried to recall everything, then it hit her and she gasped, she cupped her mouth in her hands, her body suddenly felt weak and she screamed out in agony. Mrs. Briefs ran to Bulma's side and held her, calming her.  
  
  
"It's alright dear, he's in a better place"  
  
  
"The better place should be at my side!"  
  
  
For that comment, Bulma earned a slap across the face, she looked into her mother's eyes with fear and wonder, she saw small straems of tears running down her face.  
  
  
"Mom?"  
  
  
"How can you be so selfish!?"  
  
  
"You don't understand!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"I most certainly do! And everyone in this house feels your loss! Vegeta wasn't the only one to die!"  
  
  
Bulma held her mother close to her, Mrs. Briefs returned the gesture. Bulma did neglect to reember how Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chouzu had died aswell. At that realisation, Bulma started to cry harder.  
  
  
*Now I'll never be able to wish Vegeta back!*  
  
  
"Still Bulma...you shouldn't be so selfish. Vegeta wasn't everything just for you.He was a father to his son, a husband to you, and the only son I ever had, I'll ignore everything you've said, I can't deny I'd be saying the same rubbish if I were you"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs stood up and walked out the room. Bulma continued to cry into her pillow, not wanting to wake up from whatever dream she was in, she fell into a fitful slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ few hours later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up, with a headache from her excessive crying, and her hunger. She rolled out of bed, hoping that no one was down stairs, she wanted to get her food without seeing anyone. She slipped on her robe and her slippers and trudged downstairs. it was actually 2 am in the morning, Bula's hopes were shattered when she heard someone cooking in the kitchen. She didn't want to turn back from whatever food was being cooked. She slipped into the kitchen and saw Chi Chi at the stove.  
  
  
Chi chi turned around and spotted Bulma. She didn't know what to do, smile to comfort, or smother her with sympathy.  
  
  
"Your mother told me you woke up, so I've been waiting for you to come down and eat"  
  
  
Chi Chi pointed to the plate with Chicken Teriyaki and vegatables on it, it was quick to make wih such low ingredients in the house. Bulma sat down and nibbled on it, wanting no conversation to start. When she finished she stood up and was ready to return to her room when she heard Trunks crying.  
  
  
"He's at it again" Chi Chi whispered. "It's been so hard to take care of him, he won't eat his food, he goes to sleep for short ammounts of time, only to start crying again"  
  
  
Bulma continued to move to her room. Her room, Bulma thought, wasn't the other day, it was her and Vegeta's room.  
  
  
"Bulma! Trunks needs his mother! You are just being selfish. When Son Goku died, rest his soul, I never left the side of my child! Oh Poor Bulma, wallowing in her misery because her husband sacrificed his life for you and everyone else! Let's all feel sorry for Bulma!"  
  
  
"That's not true!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"Is it?"  
  
  
Bulma was slenced and continued to march up the stairs to her roonm, as she passed Trunks room she halted just slightly, unsure to see her own child. She gripped the frame of the door and turned into the room. It was dark, but she could make out the form of her sweet baby easily. She looked down in the crib and saw him tossing and turning in pain. She walked over to the cabinet and got a small spoon and a jar of baby food and a already prepared bottle of milk. She sat in the rocking chair and held him close and calmed him with a saiya-jin lullabye that Vegeta taught her. The words surprised her, since her prespective of saiya-jins were rough and animalistic.  
  
  
  
  
~ Sleep oh sleep the night away  
For sleeping time must find us  
Sleep oh sleep the night away  
For sleeping time must find us  
  
Treasure that we found today  
Must wait until tommorow  
The sand man is just waiting  
For dreams that he could borrow ~  
  
  
  
Bulma sniffed to herself as Vegeta stared into her eyes. Such innocence now surrounded by hate. She opened up the jar of food and spooned him his food for 20 minutes. While she fed him, she hummed the song and rubbed his lavendar tuft of hair. Bulma was surprised at her control so far, she thought that if she even looked at Trunks, she'd think of Vegeta. She could see her husband in Trunks features, but Trunks was one individual, never will he be his father.  
  
  
"Never" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Bulma patted Trunks back and rocked hi to sleep. His gently features were mending her already broken heart. She sniffled a little, but was overwhelmed by the desire to weep and sob. Which she did, softly. Then there was a banging on their door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oH! The androids are back! Poor Bulma, and just when she was feeling better to!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	16. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Realization  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma jerked up when the hard harhsness of knocking was at her door. She placed Trunks in his crib and pulled her robe tighter to her body. She shivered absentedly and headed downstairs towards the door, she knew without a doubt who it was. On the other side of their steel door, were the duo that would forever have Bulma's life and mind shadowed by a dark rain cloud. Chi Chi was about to open the door, but Bulma shook her head.  
  
  
Chi chi was a little hesistant about letting Bulma do as she pleased, but she wasn't going to argue. Bulma sighed and opened the door. There on her door step were a sopping wet 17 and 18, grinning evily. Bulma wanted to grimace in disgust, but she kept an emotionless facade, she doubted her control to lunge at them. Their smiling was sickening.  
  
  
"Evening" 18 said happily.  
  
  
18 shrugged past Bulma, making her involuntarily growl. 17 chuckled and patted Bulma on her bottom, making her eyes go wide.  
  
  
"Alright brainiac, get to work on my sis, we've got better things to do"  
  
  
Bulma glared at him and turned the other way signaling for them to follow. By this time, Krillin had woken up, but was beside Chi Chi. 18 glanced over at the male but shrugged whatever feeling she experiencing as mere curiosity or observation. Bulma walked into her cold lab, the temperature matching her mood, she turned on the damn near bright lights and signaled 18 to step onto the table. Bulma reached for her tools and went to work.  
  
  
She dared not look into the eyes of 18, but 18 quietly observed her, not bothered by the deadly silence like Bulma.  
  
  
"What's with the que ball?"  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Bulma looked up from her work.  
  
  
"Oh, he's just a friend, why did you ask?"  
  
  
"I don't need a reason!"  
  
  
Bulma sighed and dusted off 18's face. She handed 18 a mirror, 18 looekd over and 'hmmm'ed to herself.  
  
  
"Very nice, damn the bastard who dented me"  
  
  
Bulma balled her fist. 18 noticed this.  
  
  
"Oh god, your still upset? ow anyone could care for anyone, let alone a fool like that is beyond me!"  
  
  
Bulma lost it.  
  
  
"There feelings. Human beings have feelings, we care, we love, we're angry, and we're sad. You have the same ability, but all you do is be evil. I won't allow you to damn my husband's name!"  
  
  
Bulma was now in tears, 18 scoffed.  
  
  
"Whatever"  
  
  
18 walked out and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She glanced down at Krillin and grinned. She leaned down and grabbed Krillin's head and kissed him on the lips. Chi Chi was gaping in shock. 18 pulled back and licked her lips.  
  
  
"You taste good"  
  
  
18 continued her stroll till she nodded to 17, and they both took their leave. Chi Chi sighed as Bulma returned to the area.  
  
  
"Finnaly their gone" Bulma said softly.  
  
  
"Krillin, what was that all about?" Chi Chi scrieched.  
  
  
"I don't know!" Krillin shouted.  
  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
  
"Forget about it guys, lets just go to bed" Bulma said tiredly.  
  
  
She stretched and walked back upstairs, Krillin and Chi Chi were left to wonder. Bulma closed the door behind her and fell onto the bed, she resumed her position on the side Vegeta would sleep. This would be the closest thing she had to remember him by, his scent in the sheets, she inhaled it slowly, savoring the manly fragrance, she fell into a fitful sleep, only to meet with the unexpected in her dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Who ill Bulma meet, Vegeta right? Yeah, and what will they discuss, and what IS going on between 18 and Krillin? O.o  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	17. The last one standing

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The last one standing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Woman....woman....blast you, I know you can hear me!"  
  
  
Bulma looked around in the dark void surrouning her, she clutched her nightgown closer to her, she felt so cold and confused.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
Vegeta's body appeared infront of her, her eyes were brimming with teas of joy and sorrow.  
  
  
"But Vegeta, your dead"  
  
  
"I know my status woman" Vegeta said tiredly. "I didn't want you to be in sorrow over my passing, but you being you, you disobeyed me"  
  
  
Bulma sniffed and tried to smile innocently, but failed. She ran into his warm and waiting arms.  
  
  
"Vegeta, why can't you be alive, why is this a dream!"  
  
  
"This isn't a dream little one, I can't come back to life for one day like that clown Kakarott, this is the only way I can interact with you, just you alone"  
  
  
Bulma's hold on Vegeta grew tighter.  
  
  
"Then i never want to wake up!" Bulma voice hispered, it a little cracked and strained.  
  
  
"Silly woman" vegetasaid cupping her chin. "You have to wake up, this nightmare your living will end, maybe not when you want to, but it will, all stories have an ending"  
  
  
"A bad one and a good one. I have a plan that will work"  
  
  
"You have plans for everything!" Vegeta said with mild humor.  
  
  
"Well, I'm thinking of a new invention where I could go back in time. I could change everything, warn everyone to train for the battle."  
  
  
"It's risky and it's a long shot!"  
  
  
"But I get all I want, I haev you"  
  
  
"Not forever"  
  
  
"But I will, I'll go back in time, warn everyone to train, they defeat the androids, and in this time..."  
  
  
"AND?"  
  
  
Bulma began to sniffle.  
  
  
"It really is over!"  
  
  
"No it isn't, you've forgotten about the brat!"  
  
  
"But Vegeta, he's only a baby"  
  
  
"And all babies grow, your going to be there to raise him, and Kakarott's brat will be there to train him. He and Gohan are our last hope"  
  
  
"You always think of everyone" Bulma said sleepily.  
  
  
"I thought you were the genius"  
  
  
"I am" Bulma whispered into Vegeta's chest. "Do you think you could hold me till it's time for you to go"  
  
  
"Fine"  
  
  
And that's the way the dream/interlude ended.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up with a smile on her face for the first time in days. She jumped out and ran to Trunks room just to look at him.  
  
  
"You're gonna save us all!" Bulma whispered to the sleeping baby.  
  
  
"Hey Bulma?  
  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Krillin at the door.  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
"Me and Gohan are going out to get more food and supplies, just telling you"  
  
  
"Okay, thanks for being here for me and everyone else"  
  
  
Krillin held his arm behind his head.  
  
  
"Oh it's nothing!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan and Krillin were flying home from the store, luckily it was still standing, but the lines filled with frighten people was another story.  
  
  
"There vultures I tell ya!" Krillin shouted.  
  
  
Gohan was thiking distantly. They were almost home and Gohan stopped.  
  
  
"What's up?"  
  
  
"I feel them, they're near by" Gohan shouted.  
  
  
Before they ahd a chance to beat it, 18 blocked Gohan and 17 blocked Krillin.  
  
  
"Look what we got here" 17 said happily.  
  
  
17 reached over and grabbed a apple off the top of the bag and bit into it. Krillin tried his best to calm himself.  
  
  
"Oh, is the crome down upset?" 17 chided.  
  
  
17 smacked the bag of food to the ground.  
  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Krillin shouted.  
  
  
Krillin powered up and lunged at 17, who dodged out of the way and smacked every singe ki attack and punch from Krillin away carelessly.  
  
  
"Krillin stop!" Gohan cried out.  
  
  
Krillin was blinded by rage, if he was going to live in a enviornment where he was going to live in fear, then he'd die trying to stop the pain!  
  
  
"DESTRUCTO DISK!"  
  
  
Krillin threw his disk but it didn't even touch 17. 17 punched Krillin the gut and sent a ki blast threw his chest.  
  
  
"KRILLIN!"  
  
  
Krillin's ashes fell to the ground, and surprisingly, Gohan wasn't the only one in shock.  
  
  
*Why do I feel empty?...why do I feel like I have just lost soemthing of great significance?* 18 wondered.  
  
  
17 snickered to himself flew off, signaling 18 to follow, Gohan was left holding the bag of groceries.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Krillin, poor 18, well a little. We'll go a few years in the future in the next chapter! Yay!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	18. Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Reality  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 3 years later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat in her mother and father's room. Her father had stepped out for a while and was somewhere in the house...mourning. Mrs. Briefs had fallen victim to the terror of 17 and 18. It shocked everyone in the house. Well who was left. Ox King, Chi Chi and Gohan returned to their house in the mountains, Master Roshi returned to his island, leaving the Briefs in the house that was slowly crumbling and rumbling on a regular basis.  
  
  
Bulma glanced at a picture of her mother, her naivety and kind smile made her eyes weep. Not even the most innocent could be spared? Bulma stiffened when she heard the door creak open in the dark room. She soon felt a light tugging on her pant leg, she looked down at her son's curious eyes. His right arm holding his blue blanket while he sucked his thumb.  
  
  
"What have I told you about sucking your thumb Trunks?"  
  
  
Trunks took it out and tried to crawl into her lap. Bulma sighed and brought him into her lap, he noticed that she was staring at a picture of his grandma, that's the reason he was there.  
  
  
"Mom, where Grandma?"  
  
  
Bulma's hold on her son tightened slightly, her tears increased.  
  
  
"She's in a better place"  
  
  
"What is that place like?"  
  
  
"It's warm and sunny and no one can hurt anyone or anything"  
  
  
"That sounds cool. Will grandma have a place to plant her flowers?"  
  
  
"Yep, everyone gets what they desire there and it's safe" Bulma whispered the last word.  
  
  
"Could you read me my story, Grandma's no here to"  
  
  
"Sure sweety"  
  
  
Bulma told him of how she met Goku and the dragonball hunt soon trailed in. By then, Trunks little figure had dozed off, but she continued to talk about her wonderous journey's filled with childhood innocense.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the mountains, Gohan dressed and was headed out of the door to be alone and think. he needed to train, to get stronger, to stop this madness.  
  
  
"Gohan, where do you think your going?"  
  
  
Gohan stopped and glared at her, she stiffened slightly, not use to a frown from him, maybe a worried look of contemplation but not this.  
  
  
"I'm going out to train!"  
  
  
"My god Gohan! Even after your father and his gang have passed on, his gang like qualities are still here, if i knew they were such a negative influence on you, I would have kept them away from you"  
  
  
"It wasn't a gang. They weren't a gang!"  
  
  
"Those rowdy hoodlums have corrupted you, I want to to study and become a scholar and better this world"  
  
  
"What gopd am I going to be if I'm dead!" Gohan shouted.  
  
  
His mother stepped back, his anger finnaly registering with him.  
  
  
"Now listen mister!"  
  
  
"No you listen!, maybe you haven't noticed but we're living in our own hell! It's unsafe and we're all better off dead, everyone is fleeing for their lives, no one has time to sit and learn anything! Teaching is useless, studying is useless, maybe after the androids are defeated, but now when this whole planet is it's most vulnerable, you must be mad!"  
  
  
Gohan's power had skyrocketed as his anger increased causing some china in the house to crack. Satisfied that he made his point, he stormed out of the small house, leaving an errie silence an realization suffocating Chi Chi. She weeped for the first time in years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this was a short chapter, but the next, Trunks starts training with Gohan and the androids make another visit?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	19. Reminder

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Why do I bother putting this?  
  
  
A/N: I hope you'll like this fic. It's about what REALLY happened in Future Trunks's Timeline begining with everyone waiting for Freeza's arrival.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Reminder  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 2 years later ~  
  
  
  
  
"That's good Trunks, now fire that at me with all you got"  
  
  
Trunks groaned and concentrated his energy into a ball and aimed it at Gohan, who easily dodged it.  
  
  
"That's good, I guess I tuckered you out today!"  
  
  
"No! I want to train some more!" Trunks said stubbornly.  
  
  
"Geez! For a 5 year old, you sure remind me of your dad!"  
  
  
It got silent for a while.  
  
  
*Has it really been that short of a time since all this maddness has occured?* Gohan thought in disbelief.  
  
  
"Gohan, tell me about my dad, I keep asking mom but she avoids the subject"  
  
  
"Trunks I dont know if your mom would like me to tell you about him, well from my prespective"  
  
  
"Is he that bad?"  
  
  
"No no no!" Gohan said paniky. "It's just that I think this is something your mother should tell you!"  
  
  
"Alright" Trunks sighed "I should be heading back, you wanna have dinner with us?"  
  
  
"Sure I guess"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ CC ~  
  
  
  
  
  
The building had managed to hold up for this long. Bulma ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the specs of her newest invention.  
  
  
"This sounds more like a fairy tale!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Hi mom!"  
  
  
"Hey kiddo, i take it training was good"  
  
  
"Even better, man I'm hungry!" Trunks said happily.  
  
  
"Alright, I'll fix something and you can take some up to your grandfather."   
  
  
"Hello" Gohan greeted.  
  
  
"Gohan, I didn't know you were here"  
  
  
"Maybe I should leave"  
  
  
"No, it's alright, Trunks go wash up first"  
  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
The child ran away up the stairs to wash the dirt from his body. Gohan and Bulma turned to each other.  
  
  
"Things aren't going so great with Chi Chi are they?"  
  
  
"She's difficult as always, more than usual actually."  
  
  
"Well I can't blame her. Her perfect well behaved scholar son has turned renegade! I'd be a little worried about Trunks if I were in your shoes"  
  
  
"But that's just the thing, she's not using common sense! She wants me to keep stuying. What good is knowledge to me right now?" Gohan cried out in frustration.  
  
  
"Gohan, knowledge is power, no matter what your studying. If you put your mind to it, you may find a way to stop the androids by using science"  
  
  
"I wish! I think I'm better using my fists"  
  
  
"Alright" Bulma sighed.  
  
  
Gohan and Bulma walked into the kitchen. Gohan sat down while Bulma gathered items to start dinner with.  
  
  
"Bulma, I think you should tell Trunks about Vegeta"  
  
  
Bulma took a while on her response.  
  
  
"I know Gohan, but I can't find the right words to say. Tell Trunks that his father was a universal murderer? Or that in his last dying days he was a kind man? I rather you tell him"  
  
  
Gohan sighed and nodded any way. Trunks came barreling down the steps and sat at the table sqeaky clean. Bulma finished a huge pot of noodles and rice, she poured several bowls, gave 2 to Trunks, 3 to Gohan and left the a stray bowl off to the side for Trunks to take upstairs. They sall sat and ate in silence. After 20 minutes, Trunks got down and rushed the noodles and rice upstairs.  
  
  
"Don't spill it!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
Bulma sat back in her seat but was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of Gohan's slurping.  
  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! That was delicious!"  
  
  
"Thankyou Gohan"  
  
  
"Hey Bulma, what project are you working on that your focusing on a lot?"  
  
  
"Well, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm working on a time machine"  
  
  
"A time machine? Are you serious?"  
  
  
"Serious as the world we live in" Bulma muttered "I'm sketching everything out right now, my dad's helping me as best as he can since he's really sick. I'd have to say that this baby won't be ready to go till Trunks is your age, I'm being honest Gohan"  
  
  
"Well in the mean time, Trunks will learn to fight and do the best he can do to save this planet"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well you see what happens! What's this, the androids make a visit to CC!?   
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
